


the meek shall inherit the earth

by Ushio



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Poetic, Who Shattered Pink Diamond?, a bit vague and abstract sorry, hegel's master-slave dialectic applied to rocks fucking kill me, this will get jossed so hard but i love this theory, who the fuck nows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/pseuds/Ushio
Summary: "Where was her Pearl?" asks Blue Zircon.Well.She was holding the sword.





	the meek shall inherit the earth

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN SUGAR WANTED WAS WILD
> 
> so i haven't written anything for this fandom in a long while but i read a meta on tumblr that had me !!!!!! i can't find it right now but i'll link it soon bc damn son. damn. anyways if you have read my other stories you know i'm pearl trash and this theory just Fucks Me Up!!!! so here, have some pearl angst with a side of pearlrose. it's pretty vague and abstract and a bit purple-prosy -- sorry
> 
> and i've been studying philosophy for days so there's like, some hegelanism in there or something. well.

Until the very last second, Pearl doubts herself. She doubts her own ability to go through with this. Her own strength, tested and poked and spun from Rose's fingertips. Rose — thinking about her fortifies her courage and settles her frayed nerves. Rose, who is unique, who is wanted, who is despised and vilified by proper society; a late-bloomer off-color. Rose who carved a name of her own and who was the first person to tell her _that your name is yours. You are more than Pink Diamond's pearl, aren't you?_

In the end, everything comes down to words. That which you name, you own. She has never owned anything before and that is why she names herself. Her name is Pearl. _Pearl_. She belongs to nobody. Not even Rose. She belongs to nobody and she must prove it — only by destroying her master can she ever hope to be free. She did not know that word before she met Rose. Everything comes down to words—

(You may kill the gem but her Ideas will live on.)

It is not enough, shattering her Diamond. She may kill the gem but the sense of ownership will still pervade every nook of her life. She must believe it, deep down, bone-deep, to the very core of her being. Pearl stands still, eyes closed, muttering _I am free, I am free, I am free_. Her palms are sweaty and her body feels heavy. She can't hardly breathe. Pink Diamond's court looms around her, all poignant voices and worried frowns. Everyone talks about the Rebellion, as if they could ever hope to know something about it. The scraps of information they have been fed by the authorities are just lies — yet they believe it. They don't know any better.

Neither did Pearl. She walks towards the palanquin, straight-backed and slow. Her usual elegance is replaced by a growing sense of emptiness. A fear so great she can't conceive it, and all that it is left in its place is a void. She blinks at the clear, blue sky, and realizes that she will never see Homeworld again. Not after this.

(It hurts. Rose said that humans hurt in order to get stronger. Break something and it shall be reborn; she too, will grow. This is for the best.

But it hurts.)

The Quartzs meant to protect Pink Diamond let her pass without so much as a glance. So do the Agates. And any other gem. She is nothing more than a tiny, beautiful, air-headed Pearl. She has no authority over them yet she is above them all in standing — the closest to her Diamond, dearest to her heart. She keeps walking until she leaves the court behind and finds some cover in the sprawling columns with their crawling ivy and colorful flower beds. Translucent veils hang from the structures and lightly blow in the wind. Pink loves nature, which rarely grows on Homeworld and enjoys surrounding herself with it. She is much too extravagant for Homeworld's clear-cut skyline and aseptic grounds.

( _She will be happier_ , seems to whisper Rose in her ear. Pearl shakes her head to rid herself of any semblance of conscience left.)

With their backs to her, no-one sees her transform into a large, soft, pink-haired Quartz. Her hue is slightly off; Pearl is of a lighter color than Rose. But even that is appropriate. A truly off-color. The perfect rebel. She enters the tent and summons her sword. She has only once chance: if she fails, she will be shattered and the rebellion squashed.

Pink Diamond is draped all over a giant throne, glittering and luminous, legs dangling off one side and head propped on one hand. There is a single moment before she notices Pearl's presence, a second that stretches out for eternity — it frames her in a different light. She looks kind; remorseful even; she looks beautiful and Pearl feels her heart bursting with love at her sight. They all love her because she is very easy to love. The youngest diamond, wild, charming, compassionate—

Pearl grips the handle of her sword.

_No. There is no compassion to her actions. Don't let it fool you. Steady, Pearl. Focus._

Her hands are sweating, she's going to fail, she's going to die, she's—

_You have to earn your own freedom._

Pink Diamond blinks and turns her head in Pearl's direction, ever so slightly. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens, beautifully, soft pink lips parting like a rose bud. She begins to move but she is too slow.

Something in Pearl snaps.

She's jumping, she's crying, she's stabbing her straight through her gem and it breaks beneath her strength, and it shatters and it is not enough — and between clenched teeth Pearl is mumbling _I am free, I am free, I am free_.

The shattered powder sticks to her skin.

She feels sick.

(In a corner of the tent, overlooked, lies a small Ruby with one eye. She stays quiet.

It is not a common thing to watch a Goddess die.)

 

* * *

 

 

Rose never apologizes and Pearl does not demand an apology.

It was her idea to start with.

Her decision.

She has earned her freedom.

Pearl clenches her hands and coils tighter unto herself, trying to disappear, trying to regain some sense of being. Some peace of mind. Beneath her there is the soft, humid, scented earth. Above her there is only the night sky and its gentle mantle of stars.

She looks up and wonders about Homeworld's future. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? It is not her world. This one is. This is what she gets.

This cold, dreary feeling seeping unto her soul. Light turned to darkness.

Rose embraces her and Pearl understands her chains.

 

 


End file.
